


Steve/Bucky/Natasha Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [99]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Multi, OT3, Rec list, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 6





	Steve/Bucky/Natasha Recs

Bucky/Natasha is canon in the comics, and Steve/Natasha also got a boost from the wonderful friendship they developed in the film _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , so Steve/Bucky/Natasha is among the most popular OT3s for all three characters. Here are some of our favorites.

 **Title:** and I love that here you live with me  
**Why:** “Bucky Barnes works through his feelings about his new house with interior decorating, furniture shopping, and sex. But mostly with sex.” (iirc this is the one where there's a chart to see who has had sex in what combinations in what rooms :joy:)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746806>

**Title:** because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at  
**Why:** Steve gets transmogrified into a cat, ends up bringing the three of them together  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667665>

**Title:** but you’ve got the love  
**Why:** oblivious & hurt Steve. Huddling for warmth and lots of fussing from Bucky and Natasha  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626444>

**Title:** The Deep End  
**Why:** the other sex pollen OT3, the one that's more James Bond  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716410>

**Title:** Footprints in a Mysterious Fire  
**Why:** Steve and Natasha search for the Winter Soldier after he attempts to shoot Steve. I love how Steve and Natasha (and later Bucky) all have insecurities about the relationship, and have to learn to allow themselves to love and be loved. There are some gorgeous moments of softness and vulnerability, which I adore. Posted before WS was released.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020952>

**Title:** not the most honest means of travel  
**Why:** Strictly speaking the relationship between Bucky and Nat is more firmly established than the OT3 - the author's note says it's more of a “pre OT3” - but once Steve is in the picture and everybody sorts out their shit, he's definitely ride-or-die on this ship. :sweat_smile:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482678>

**Title:** Pretty Boy with a Bird Tattoo  
**Why:** This is one of my favorite modern AUs. Bucky is so sweet (and a bit clueless), Steve is prickly, and Natasha is wonderfully human. It's really fun to see them all getting to know each other, and Natasha and Steve especially have a lot of barriers that they slowly let down as they start trusting Bucky more.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205132/>

**Title:** Run to Ground  
**Why:** Natasha and Steve learn to trust each other while hunting the Winter Soldier. Another one posted before WS was released.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/438854>

**Title:** the saints can’t help me now  
**Why:** I love fics where the serum has supernatural side-effects, and this is one that turns them into werewolves. Steve teaches Nat that being a werewolf isn’t the same as being a monster, and post WS they bring Bucky home. So sweet!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534962>

**Title:** tsesarevna  
**Why:** kidfic from the OT3's quasi-biological child's POV! adorable and I love it so much  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596679>

**Title:** what you are asking fits with everything on my list  
**Why:** Bucky and Natasha get together and start trying (harder) to set Steve up with other people.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730852>

**Title:** when I feel this cold you're like the fucking sun  
**Why:** I always love this one, because Natasha gets sex pollened and goes home to her boyfriends to work through it–and nobody is actually happy about this. It's such a refreshing take!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680448>

**Title:** with your pockets full of rain  
**Why:** Steve and Natasha stumble across a litter of puppies in a warehouse. Oh, and Bucky's cryo tube.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410541>

**Title:** you're gonna give your love to me  
**Why:** this quote: ““Wear that green dress you had on at Pepper’s birthday party,” says James, “you know, the one that wraps around.” He gestures, tracing the line of the fold from her shoulder to her hip. She hates him. How dare he notice her dresses. How dare he have a favourite.” (Natasha gets sex pollened at the beginning of this one and hides out at Steve-and-Bucky's place to recover. Feelings ensue.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755371>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
